Bob the Couch Potato
Bob the Couch Potato is a story in which Bob the Builder refuses to fix it, and watches TV and eats junk food instead, which results in very dire consequences. This story originally had different characters but a similar plot. Plot Bob is relaxing in the house and watching TV eating a sandwich when Wendy comes back with the shopping. She finds that Bob has gained a few pounds and tells him to turn off the TV and fix Farmer Pickles' roof, which has a huge hole in it. Bob refuses to leave the armchair, which annoys Wendy. She tells him that if he doesn't get off the armchair by the count of ten, then the Eight Hypno Slaves will come to get him. Bob doesn't care, kills Wendy with a handgun he keeps under the armchair and stays sitting down, meanwhile Farmer Pickles asks Spud the Scarecrow to make a ramp and Travis the Tractor to drive up on the roof to block the hole. Wendy's threat comes into effect when the Five Hypno Slaves (who turn out to be Bart Simpson from The Simpsons, Teacher from The Bash Street Kids, Caillou from PBS Kids, Snoopy from Peanuts and Spongebob from Nickelodeon) break into Bob's house at night and scare him. Bob runs out of the house and hops onto Scoop. Scoop refuses to move, since he needs his sleep. Bob steals his next door neighbor's (PeeWee Herman's) bike and zooms away. Bob realizes that three of the slaves are following him on a three person bike, along with Teacher and Bart following close behind in Teacher's car and loses concentration of the road. The bike crashes into Farmer Pickles' house, damaging the wall and making the house collapse. Farmer Pickles lectures and yells at Bob and tells him that he's stupid. Bob cries for help as the slaves grab him. Farmer Pickles refuses to help him, since he's damaged his house, meanwhile Bob finds the other three slaves April from Granitoons, Tammy Warner of South Park, and Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls. The eight slaves take him to an old warehouse just outside of Bobsville away from the pile of rubble that once was Farmer Pickles' house and tie him up. The leaders of the slaves turn out to be Handy Manny and Postman Pat, and they tell Bob that being a spanish handyman and delivering mail are both much better than building stuff. Bob swears at Pat and Manny, and as a result, they were both locked in the dungeon with all the slaves have captured. Three of them, Fireman Sam, Jake and Milo from the Tweenies, tell him how they ended up there. They explain that they were washing Jupiter and their dogs Doodles and Izzles in the bath when all of a sudden, Gnasher bit Sam on the ass and Dennis the Menace and Horrid Henry grabbed him and took him to the warehouse. Back upstairs, Manny and Pat are picking their seven favorite slaves. They point to April, Teacher, Bertie Blenkinsop, Firefighter Penny Morris, Arthur, Noddy and Chums and says that they picked them due to their naughtiness. PeeWee Herman, Stewie Griffin, Elmo, The Softies and Mr. Ratburn come into the warehouse and steal Pat's van, Chums's jelly babies, Noddy's car, Arthur's bike, Teacher's car, Bart's skateboard, Bertie's ghastly mother and Firefighter Penny Morris's fire engine doing spectacular tricks. Pat angrily orders the business to stop but he flips the van over breaking Mrs. Blenkinsop's legs, the car and bike, and wrecking the van and car but the engine and the jelly babies are okay. They are locked in the dungeon. PeeWee Herman gives Bob a big telling-off since he knows that he stole his bike and wrecked it. Bob tries to apologize but PeeWee Herman ignores him, knowing that sorry won't help. April comes in and grabs all the food the prisoners have with them. They moan loudly, but April gives them Caillou's yucky vegetables, Spongebob's bread and water and Snoopy's dog food and gruel instead. This makes them even more upset. Sergeant Slipper arrives and is about to arrest Pat and Manny for criminal behavior when the slaves throw him into the dungeon. Slipper sobs loudly and Manny and Pat turn on loud music to drown out his sobbing. Bob finds that one of the prisoners is a very strong wrestler. The wrestler, who introduces himself as Zangief from Street Fighter, tells him that he was bribed into the dungeon by Manny and Pat. They break through the dungeon doors with their super strength and everyone runs away, happy that they're free. Pat and Manny, enraged by this, tells the slaves to attack, but Zangief knocks them out of their trances with his strength. Pat and Manny were both arrested by Officer Pablo the penguin from The Backyardigans and cut in half and tied to the bottom of a garbage truck and a school bus. The now de-hypnotized slaves throw a party along with the now free prisoners. Bob is happy and decides not to be such a couch potato anymore. Quotes Bob and Wendy scene *'Wendy': Bob get up! Farmer Pickles has a huge hole in his roof and you're needed. *'Bob': NO! DON'T WANNA!!! *'Wendy': This is really important. *'Bob': Go away! I'm not in the damn mood! *'wendy': If you don't get off this armchair the Eight Hypno Slaves will come to get you. I don't want to have to say "I told you so"... *'Bob': Shut up Wendy. *''(Bob kills Wendy with a handgun he keeps under the armchair)'' *'Bob': Now I can sit down and enjoy my nap. ---- Night scene *'Slaves': Must ... obey ... *'Bob': HOLY SHIT! Who are you!?!? *'Spongebob': We are the Hypno Slaves and we must take you to our master. *'Bob': Good grief, Wendy was right! I knew I should have listened to her! But I was a douche and put my laziness before her! Anyways who are you guys? *'Caillou': I'm Caillou *'Bart Simpson': I'm Bart who the hell are you? (Snoopy barks) *'Spongebob': That's Snoopy and I'm Spongebob *'Teacher': I'm Teacher and you must COME WITH US NOW! *'Bob': No chance, fucktards! I'm off! *''(Bob hops out of bed and runs away)'' ---- Farmer Pickles scene *'Bob': OH CRAP. They're following me on a three person bike! *''(Bob loses control and crashes into the Farmer's house, damaging the wall and making the house collapse)'' *'Farmer Pickles': DAMMIT BOB! *'Bob': What a nice surprise, Farmer Pickles! *'Farmer Pickles': Nice? NICE?!?! Look at what the hell you did to my house you stupid, lousy, shitty retard! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GODDAMN BUILDER NOT A FUCKING DEMOLISHER!!! *'Bob': Like OMG, I'm really sorry... *'Farmer Pickles': Stop talking like a damn schoolgirl! *'Bob': I'm sorry again Farmer Pickles *'Farmer Pickles': I have nothing to say to you. *'Bob': What the hell? *''(The slaves approach and grab Bob)'' *'Bob': HELP ME!!! *'Farmer Pickles': Not after you wrecked my house. Consider yourself useless, You can just go fuck yourself Bob. *''(Bob finds the other three slaves April from Granitoons, Tammy Warner of South Park, and Wendy Corduroy from Gravity Falls)'' *'April': We are sexy and you are not, tee hee hee. ---- Dungeon scene *''(Stewie Griffin climbs on Bart's skateboard, PeeWee Herman gets on Arthur's bike and Mr. Ratburn steals Noddy's car and kidnaps Bertie's ghastly mother while the Softies get in Penny Morris's firetruck while Elmo drives Pat's van)'' *'Penny Morris (to the Softies):' Hey! What are you doing?! Unhand my truck!!! *'Pat (to Elmo):' And you gimme my van *'Bart (to Stewie):' Dude give my favorite skateboard back *'Bertie Blenkinsop (to Mr. Ratburn):' Hey you hand over my mother *'Arthur (to PeeWee Herman):' Put my bike down NOW!!! *'Noddy (also to Mr Ratburn):' "Step away from my car" *'Herman (yelling at Bart):' I'm a popular 80's TV icon! I have years of experience! *''(Herman does amazing tricks on the skateboard)'' *'Pat:' Stop it!!! Or I'll have you sent to the... *''(The van rolls over on the car, skateboard, bike, jelly babies and truck and get wrecked and broken in the process. Pat, Bart, Noddy, Arthur, Chums and Penny are extremely annoyed)'' *'Pat:' ...Dungeon *'Pat and Manny: ''SLAVES!!!' Send them to the dungeon at once! *'Slaves:' Yes, Master. *(The slaves throw Herman, The Softies, Mr. Ratburn, and Elmo and the rest into the dungeon)'' *'Herman:' Help! I'm innocent! I don't want to be locked up! * Elmo: Elmo very sorry!!! *'Pat:' You need to shut the fuck up! You wrecked our stuff, so you have to pay the price! *'Elmo': (crying and howling) Mr. Pat said a no-no *'Bertie Blenkinsop:' I Got my camera! *'Walter the Softy:' (laughing) Got your camera ready, Bertie? *'Mrs. Blenkinsop:' Son, you got your camera! *'Spotty Perkins:' Faggot Faggot bite my butt! *'Bart Simpson:' This is hilarious I'm calling My mom Marge Simpson, Herman! *'Herman:' AW CRAP''!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Trivia *There are 52 slaves (some female) in Pat's crew, and 35 prisoners (some male). *How on earth did Wendy know about Pat's hypno crew???? It remains a mystery. *Walter the Softy said "Got your camera ready, Bertie?" from Pink Glove appears in the story. * Stewie Griffin wears a purple and green version of his usually red and yellow outfit List of Slaves # Elmo - Sesame Street - The Antichrist and son of Satan who made him out of Rosie O'Donell's pubic hair and red lead paint and a nerf ball dipped in liquid LSD. # Snoopy - Peanuts - A funny looking dog who has a overreactive imagination and illegitimate son of Brian Griffin. # Spongebob - Spongebob Squarepants - A mutated sponge/cheese hybrid who has a fetish for jellyfish and Rebecca Black's Friday. # Caillou - PBS Kids - A leukemia stricken kid who was traumatized after catching his mom playing "hide the monkey" with the Man In The Yellow Hat which caused him to lose his hair. # Bart Simpson - The Simpsons - A boy who is obsessed with skateboarding and squishees. # Horrid Henry - Horrid Henry - A boy who's parent's were cruel enough to laugh at his acne and name him after it. # Arthur - Arthur - The class swot. He's IQ is 285. He is a secret member of MENSA. The government conspiracy is that he is daft, but he is a secret agent of doom. # Dora - Dora the Explorer - Responsible for incest. She is called Dora, as her vagina can queef a song. # Stewie Griffin - Family Guy - The homosexually challenged child of Stevie Wonder. Once, during a gay orgy, his rectum became so slackened, he squirted feces everywhere, leading to the Horrid Henry we know today. # Cuthbert - The Bash Street Kids - The class retard. 'Nuff said. # Teacher - The Bash Street Kids - Strangley the only teacher in the school. Why are there only 10 kids in the school? No fucking idea. # Marge Simpson - The Simpsons - She likes to molest the kids. # Rainbow Dash - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - She performed the sonic rainboom, which kicked teacher's ass. Category:Stories